Mera beta
Mera beta (មេរ៉៹៲វីត៲ភាសា mêra vít phásá, symbol β°, język nie posiada nazwy własnej) - język należący do mer, obecnie jeden z najbardziej rozwiniętych języków sztucznych RWHÔ. Fonetycznie i ortograficznie naśladuje języki, które można określić mianem "bahasa" (wyłącza się indyjskie, a więc będą to głównie austroazjatyckie i austronezyjskie). Słownictwo składa się w połowie z własnego zbioru, a w połowie z zapożyczonego. Te ostatnie są czerpane przede wszystkim z języków khmerskiego, wietnamskiego i tajskiego. Beta jak dotąd była używana kilkukrotnie. Przykład jej użycia można obejrzeć na hobbistycznej stronie firmy ʔakasayon. Fonetyka i pismo Ortografia Wymuszone jest użycie pisma khmerskiego. Zasadniczo pismo jest niezmodyfikowane jeśli chodzi o kształt liter, natomiast zmodyfikowane funkcyjnie i znaczeniowo. Przede wszystkim nie istnieje występujący w języku khmerskim podział pisma na klasy: tam spółgłoski były podzielone na trzy serie: seria a, seria o, oraz seria nosowa. Przykładowo, alfabet podawało się najczęściej w kolejności: C1a, C1o, C2o gdzie C1 to spółgłoska ustna a C2 nosowa. Ten sam znak samogłoski przypisany do spółgłosek zmieniał wartość zależnie od serii; na przykład samogłoska "អី" (tutaj doklejona do ʔ) mogła być czytana jako əj (np. do znaku ka) bądź iː (np. do znaku ko lub ngo). W języku beta porzuca się taki podział i przyjmuje, że wszystkie spółgłoski są tej samej serii, co oznacza, że "អី" posiadające podstawową, przyjętą wartość iː będzie czytane iː niezależnie od tego, czy będzie dopisane do ka czy do ko czy ngo. [[grafika:Meravitphasa.png|left|thumb|150px|Nazwa języka w kroju muol light]] Tradycyjny układ spółgłosek przydechowych został od przodka zachowany, z wyjątkiem ph, które przeszło w f. Pismo jest abugidą. Znak spółgłoski ma własną wartość spółgłoski i jednej samogłoski. Wartość podstawowa jest zachowana, o ile na znak nie działa músikatoan, trísap, toandakhiat, ahsda, viriam albo samyok sannya (w szczególności to ostatnie). Wartość przypisanej podstawowej samogłoski jest zachowana, o ile na znak nie wpływa bantoc, samyok sannya, viriam czy atthacan. Oprócz wymienionych wyżej inne jest użycie symboli cyfrowych lek attak, są one znane jako symbole funkcyjne (powszechniejsze niż niewygodne modyfikatory składające) i ortograficznie. Pierwotnie w becie nie stosowano żadnych spacji, obecnie zachęca się do używania lek attak bí jako separatora słów. Pram-buon oznacza, że słowo ma zachowaną samogłoskę, bowiem na końcu słowa samogłoska jest "zabijana" (a więc jeśli słowo się składa ze znaków "ko" oraz "ta", to będzie czytane "kot" - o ile nie użyje się albo lek attak pram-buon albo atthacana). Spację stosuje się natomiast pomiędzy zdaniami. Między słowami można również użyć spacji zerowej długości (zalecane głównie przez to, że programy komputerowe wtedy wiedzą, jak przenosić słowa między liniami). Fonetyka Warto zaznaczyć, że nikahit może zamiast po prostu dodać m na końcu, unosowić całą sylabę. Transkrypcja Jest jeden oficjalny system transkrypcji łacińskiej, រម៉៹៲សុនឹ roma sunï. Litery: ; Spółgłoski: k kh ng c ch nh t th n d dh n p f b ph m s h j r v l ʔ ; Samogłoski: a ɑ, á aː, ó oː, i ɪ, í iː, ï ɨ, ĩ ɨː, u u, ú ɯː, e e, ê ə, ô ɔw, ya ja, ye jə, ai ʌj Słownictwo Większość stanowią słowa rdzenne. Język mera b° jest spokrewniony ze wszystkimi językami mer, w tym a°, g°, a także tajemnicą i oboma akranami. Docelowo ilość rdzennego słownictwa ma wynosić około 55% do 60%. Pozostałe słowa są dowolnie zapożyczane z języków z koła zainteresowania języka, którego centrum znajduje się w Phnom Peñ, a więc khmerskiego (50% zapożyczeń), wietnamskiego (15%), tajskiego (13%), chińskiego (5%) i innych (17%). Słowa te mogą być wchłaniane w niezmiennej formie (dotyczy to głównie khmerskiego i tajskiego), bądź przekształcone, mogą pochodzić z języków współczesnych bądź starożytnych. Zapożyczone mogą być słowa bez uwagi na kategorię gramatyczną. Większość powinna być mono- (50%) i dwu- (30%) sylabiczna, ale mogą się zdarzyć nawet słowa o pięciu sylabach. Zasadniczo struktura najczęstszych słów to : * C©VC, * C©V, * C©VC©VC©. Zdanie Podstawowy szyk zdania w języku to OVS (okno-widzę-ja) w szyku ergatywnym oraz SVO (ja-widzę-okno) w szyku akuzatywnym, w twierdzeniach, oraz SOV (ja-okno-widzę) w pytaniach, wykrzyknieniach, negacji i żądaniach. W języku potocznym często używa się systemu z VOS (widzę-okno-ja) jako podstawowym, SOV jak opisano i SVO jako "trybem opisującym". Układ stosunków morfosyntaktycznych jest odmienny od polskiego w mera beta. Podczas, gdy język polski posiada dwa najważniejsze przypadki: ¹W języku polskim często rolę biernika przejmuje dopełniacz. Na tej podstawie można by sporządzić uproszczony wykaz najważniejszych przypadków: ''Uwaga, w praktyce w języku polskim sytuacja jest znacznie bardziej skomplikowana.'' W języku mera beta stosunki układają się odmiennie: Dzięki temu można postawić drugą uproszczoną tabelę: ''Uwaga, w praktyce w języku mera beta sytuacja również nie jest tak prosta.'' Gramatyka Czasownik, rzeczownik i zaimek Czasownik jest podstawowym elementem zdania. Odmiana jako taka nie istnieje, a przez fakt, że słowa w becie są krótkie, ciężko stwierdzić, czy mamy do czynienia z modyfikującymi czasownik partykułami, czy są morfemy nieodłączne dla czasownika. W praktyce wiele zależy od mówcy i kontekstu, ale także od kolejności modyfikatorów. W związku z tym, choć najczęściej klasyfikuje się betę jako język aglutynacyjny, można odnaleźć cechy analityczne, fleksyjne, a nawet polisyntetyczne. Istnieją cztery czasy: Rêsangskiye ʔan com. ; Sokor kenoy.: On idzie. ; Sokor kenoytlá.: On pójdzie. ; Sokor kenoyphám.: On szedł. ; Sokor kenoyskiyê.: On poszedł. Czasownik ma oznaczoną przechodniość w zależności od układu: W niektórych sytuacjach, gdy dopełnienie nie może być określone, szyk akuzatywny pełni silną rolę markera tematycznego: : Nom mánï cúlê . - Ja lubię ją. (Ja-DIR lubić-ACC ona-ACC) ← w domyśle: To ja ją lubię! Podczas gdy: : Cú mása nomma. - Ja lubię ją. (Ona-DIR lubić-ERG ja-ERG) ← w domyśle: To ją lubię! To nie oznacza, że nie występują zaimki. Przeciwnie, są one niezbędne, jako że oba podstawowe układy zdań wymagają podania podmiotu. W związku z tym, zaimek (traktowany jako rzeczownik), potrafi funkcjonować zarówno jako wykonawca czynności, jej odbiorca, jako inny obiekt, a także jako modyfikator, zmieniając rodzaj. Poniżej znajduje się lista najbardziej podstawowych: Hoyi smáyó tem. Zaimki <-- Inne zaimki Tabela zaimków: Podsumowując, zarówno yi, jak i ke, sokor i ʔay znaczą tyle, co "on". Różnią się użyciem: ; Sokor kenoy.: On idzie. ; Sokor kenoy ʔay'ngam.: On idzie i śpiewa. ; Sokor yikenoy ʔay'ngam.: On to idzie, i do tego śpiewa. Można więc powiedzieć, że zaimki posiadają, oprócz zwykłej funkcji (sokor), osobne formy dla czasownika (ke-), znacznika tematycznego stosowanego wyłącznie z czasownikami (yi-) oraz łączniki (ʔay-). Ponieważ podobne zdanie: "Ona to idzie, do tego śpiewa", zmienia drastycznie wygląd: ; Hïchá yó'ngomnoy ʔau'ngam.: Ona to idzie, i do tego śpiewa. Jak wspomniano wcześniej, zidentyfikowanie tych elementów jako słów bądź morfemów innych słów może być trudne: ; Hïchá yó ngomnoy ʔau ngam.: Ona to idzie, i do tego śpiewa. Pozostałe, zwykłe rzeczowniki mogą się odmieniać jeszcze przez liczby: Phásáyar le ykatoh. ; Kep lap.: Pies szczeka. LUB (znowu focus): ; Keppma lap'rom.: Jeden pies szczeka. I mnoga: ; Kepyang lapʔênn.:Dwa psy szczekają. ; Kepsal lapctar.:Trójka psów szczeka. ; Kepyar laphvo.:Dużo psów szczeka. Hierarchia Odpowiednik polskiego dopełniacza jest rozwiązywany pozycyjnie. Osoba posiadająca znajduje się z przodu, zaś przedmiot posiadany z tyłu. ; អៃយុតន ʔay yutan:Jego dom. Do osób w takim wypadku stosuje się formę zaimka łączącego. Jeśli hierarchia jest dalsza, to każdy następny element jest dodawany po prostu do listy wraz z łącznikiem lê: ; យុតនអៃលែប្រេដេះ ʔay yutan lê’predeh:Jego dom w kraju. Kategoria:Języki mera